Black Trudi
by Warattete
Summary: Being a Trudi, She has to choose between to be a commoner with her powers destoryed or to help Draco.Draco dont come into the story alot in the beginning but he comes in alot in the middle and ending.Harry comes in alot in the beginning
1. Starting Of The Story & Lucky Shot?

DISCLAMMER. 

I DO NOT own the characters in this story mind you.

If there is already stories similar to this please inform me.

Thanks.

* * *

Some things that you have to know before you start reading the story.

1. Canavans are magicians with powers that are weak to the extend that it is useless

2. Trudis are magicians with high powers and this type of magicians are only born in the five main types of family.

3. The gang that Harry lead is called Agmes

* * *

Chapter one **Part one** – Starting of the story 

Crade, a country ruled by a government of Trudis. The Canavans hated the Trudis. Trudis to them are people who just ruin their lives. There is always gangs that goes against the Trudis but in vain. Trudis are usually born in the five main families. Kanon, missti, Mainaon and kyouya. The most powerful house was Kyouya but they were said to be missing. Thus only four main houses are left. Within them Mainaon was the most powerful.

The high Trudi. Akkarin was amazingly from the Kanon, which is the weakest. Akkarin was very powerful. He passed his test with the highest score in history. He became the High Trudi by winning the previous High Trudi in just 10 minutes. The weird thing about the High Trudi is that he wears black robes rather than the usual white robes.

Hermione was just a young girl, a magician with weak powers, she acts and dress like a boy to avoid any unnecessary attention to her. She came from a poor family and she is a part of a "gang" called Agmes" that goes against the strong magicians that control the country. The gang leader, Harry taught Hermione stealing tricks and some fighting skills to defend herself when it is needed as the commoners are mostly Canavans ( Canavans is used to replace the commoners that have weak powers)(All the powerful magicians are all called to the magician school in the castle).

Hermione learned quickly and grasped all the tricks and skills that she needed to learn. Unfortunately, her parents found out about the gang and persuaded her to leave the gang.

Chapter one **Part two** – Lucky shot?

_**Two years later **_

Hermione was walking along the street in her usual boy rag outfit. She was walking to the market that is located near the castle that all the magicians live. She was walking towards the market when she heard shouting and screaming. She followed the noises and saw that the gang was trying to barge in the castle, but five Trudis (Trudis are used to replace the powerful magicians that lives in the castle) arrived and threw a powerful shield. It blocked out all the stones thrown by the Agmes.

Harry spotted Hermione and asked her to join in. Just as she was bout to refuse, she saw a Trudi's strike hit a young boy and the boy staggered and fall still. Hermione was furious. She threw a stone towards that Trudi. To her surprise, her stone passed though the shield and hit the Trudi. Hermione was shocked. Only a Trudi's power can ever pass though the shield, unless she was a Trudi…

"_NO. I'm not a Trudi. It was a lucky shot!" she thought foolishly to herself._

It was only than she realized that everyone was starting at her. Being a Trudi was like a betrayal to the commoners.

A certain Trudi turned and looked at her. It seem that he knew that it was her who threw the stone. He stared right into her eyes. She felt s certain tug inside her head. Before she could go anything, the Trudi's face appeared in her mind.

"_COME. Don't be scared, you are…" "GET OUT!!!!" before he could finish the sentence, Hermione shouted and ran away. _

Harry saw Hermione ran away and followed. He was shocked at the sight that Hermione's stone passed though the shield and hit the Trudi. He knew that she would not be able to handle on herself and thus he decided to follow.

Just as he were going to chase after her, he felt a sting of pain on his back and the world in front of him were becoming blurry. The world was cut into half. Three quarter. And then before he knew it, he fainted

"_With him, we would be able to find that girl" A guy with a black cloak said while carrying Harry. A smirk slowly appeared as he turned and walked into the darkness_

End for chapter one! (:

Hope you enjoyed the story!

I am trying to improve my English though. (:

Chapter two coming up soon! 


	2. Captured & Meeting The Black Trudi

Hey!

I am just trying this story line to see if it works.

Haha, so don't feel weird cause I am just using the characters.

Enjoy the story!

Chapter two **Part one** – Captured 

"_This cannot be happening… this can't be happening..."_ Hermione whispered to herself as she remembered what happened the last morning.

"_Harry spotted Hermione and asked her to join in. Just as she was bout to refuse, she saw a Trudi's strike hit a young boy and the boy staggered and fall still. Hermione was furious. She threw a stone towards that Trudi. To her surprise, her stone passed though the shield and hit the Trudi. Hermione was shocked. Only a Trudi's power can ever pass though the shield, unless she was a Trudi…"_

She snapped back to reality when a drop of water fell on her hand. She was lying on the grassland as she stared at the blue sky. The sky was so blue and calm. It seemed that nothing bad would ever happen in this "calm" world. She closed her eyes and sink into her own world.

"_Hermione…Hermione…." _Hermione heard voices in her head. The voice was getting nearer and nearer. She stood up and was about to turn and ran when she felt a sting of pain on her leg. She fell to her knees as footsteps neared her.

She could not move, the pain on her leg was unbearable. She stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder_. "NOOOO!!!!GO AWAY!!!..."_Hermione screamed and she felt a wave of energy around her. The hand on her shoulder was gone. She looked around her and the person was no longer there. She stared and stared… a figure at about 100 meters away from her. Her eyes widen, she didn't know what had happened.

She ran away from shock and fear. The world around her blurred, she felt no energy in her.

_She collapsed._

Chapter Two **Part two** – Meeting the Black Trudi

"_Harry saw Hermione ran away and followed. He was shocked at the sight that Hermione's stone passed though the shield and hit the Trudi. He knew that she would not be able to handle on herself and thus he decided to follow._

_Just as he were going to chase after her, he felt a sting of pain on his back and the world in front of him were becoming blurry. The world was cut into half. Three quarter. And then before he knew it, he fainted"_

"_I was captured." _Harry thought to himself as he regained conscience. Opening his eyes, he was shock at the sight before him. In front of him was pitch dark. Skeletons filled the whole place and the smell was disgusting. He continued looking around him. It was only then he realized that there was a figure staring at him.

He turned and stared directly into the green eyes of the figure. The green eyes started to turn black and he felt a mental push and the eyes disappeared.

" Harry! What are we going to do today?" Hermione asked as she approached Harry. Hermione was smaller size than the present Hermione._ "What is happening? I remember here." Harry thought to himself._ " "_ I have to go to meet Misa today" Harry replied_ without even looking at Hermione_. "Misa…oh. Say hello to her for me..." Hermione said_ with a sad look on her face. She turned and walked away.

"_I didn't realize…"_Harry stared at Hermione and thought to himself. _" How I pity that girl"_ a voice suddenly interrupted Harry. "WHO?!" Harry was shocked. Laughter filled the whole place.

"_Well well well. Why don't I tell you something interesting? Let's start with myself. I am the one and only Black Trudi" _the voice stopped laughing and became serious. _"the black Trudi?!!"_ Harry thought to himself. _"Just to warn you a little. I am in your mind now. I can hear and see your memories and thoughts. This is the skill of Black magic. Wonderful isn't it?"_

"_Shall I show you more of black magic?"_ the voice asked. A room came into his mind. There were two figures in the room. One was wearing the robe of the Black Trudi and the other was on the floor shaking with fear. The Black Trudi walked towards the other figure and bend down. Putting his hand on the other figures head, color drained from the other figure's face. The Black Trudi stood up and kicked the other figure. The figure stayed motionless.

"_Dead?" Harry thought to himself with fear. "How clever! Yes. Dead"_ The voice replied to him. _"And I can do the same to you if you don't answer my questions truthfully."_ The voice threatened him.

"Open your eyes" the voice said to him but this time the voice wasn't in his head. The voice was in front of him. He obeyed and opened his eyes.

The sight in front of him…was a sight that he would never forget.

That's all for Chapter Two (:

Hope to have more comments please!


End file.
